particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les ONR
|Seats2 Title = Regional Councils|Seats2 = |Website = cvonr.rl}}''Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les Offensives Nationales Rildanorien ''(Canrillaise for "Victorieuxist Counsel for the Rildanorian National Offensives"; CV pour les ONR for short), was a political party founded in 4274 as a merger of Front Nationaliste and regional traditionalist movements. Early History :Main article: Front Nationaliste Victorieux Presidency In 4196, François Victorieux's popularity among Rildanorian voters began to increase to a very high point. With this high support, he was able to gain enough votes to put himself into executive power. This victory was known as a miraculous success for Victorieuxism. Victorieux aimed to advance his ideology's agenda with a very controversial bill, also known as The New Era Proposal. The bill narrowly lost with a divisive vote in the National Assembly, failing to establish his form of governance. Merger of Parties With the coalition between 1République agreed upon, leaders of Front Nationaliste met with small traditionalist parties within Rildanor in hopes of a cooperation between them. Certain movements agreed to a merger with the Front Nationaliste, establishing what is now known as Conseil Victorieuxiste pour les Offensives Nationales Rildanorien. Victorieuxist regime of 4315 :Main article: Josué Victorieux After Josué Victorieux expelled his brother, Francois II, from party leadership, he later took his party leadership to make a peaceful state transition from a republic, to a totalitarian dictatorship. Victorieux's dictatorship is marred with human rights abuses, using secret police to assassinate any political dissident. Josué Victorieux's regime is considered one of the deadliest regimes to date in Rildanor, if not, the first. Dissolution Five years into the regime, the republicans made a stunning and successful attempt at ending the regime's violent rule over the people of Rildanor. In November of 4320, Francois II, Josué Victorieux's brother, laid end to the party after forcefully expelling his brother from party leadership. Political Profile :Main article: Victorieuxism The party's ideology also known as "Victorieuxism" has been labeled by some political experts to be nationalist, and right-wing populist. Party leaders on multiple factions say they are merely third position and reject ideas of both capitalism and communism. They're mixtures of ideologies make the CV ONR a boiling pot of fascist philosophies from National Syndicalism to the party's official ideology, Victorieuxism. Immigration During the early years of the Front Nationaliste, it already advocated for a limit of immigration. The many factions of the CV ONR, they heavily advocate for the shutdown of anti-Canrillaişe immigration evem before agreeing to merge with the Front Nationaliste in May of 4274. Ever since the merging of the parties, the party as a whole has invented a heavy anti-immigrant sentiment. Opposition against the party describe their anti-immigration policy as a radical nationalist policy which party leaders within the CV ONR deny. Economy The CV ONR has a diverse number of economic philosophies, making it a divided party in terms of economic policy. This puts the party in a problem as one faction supports corporate economics and one supports a proletarian society. Factions The many factions of the CV ONR are multifarious, sometimes contradicting each other. The unification of the many parties was an initiative to unite nationalists. A somehow a difficult task as their philosophies are different, forcing them to label themselves as "Victorieuxists", the sole ideology of the CV ONR. Axists and National Syndicalists :Main article: Axism The axists have the idea of a mass strike which would eliminate the liberal democratic system, thus paving the way for the transformation of the economy to a corporate model which bases itself on class collaboration. However, they frequently declare their opposition to bourgeosie-class rule, claiming their ideology aims to create a "proletarian nation" which would lay end to a class-based society. Their idea had lacked physical action and remained in paper for several years during the Victorieux presidency. The local Mouvement Axien de Rildanor would spread their ideology within small cities in the Sirdour canton. The Victorieux family spoke with leaders of the movement, reaching upon a consensus of merging with the party. Axists and Rildanorian Syndicalists are usually inspired by the philosophies of Baalshilek bin Shafat, a major figure in Phalangism. Axists, just like Phalanists, lack an idea of imperialism. Rildanorian National Vanguardismos Rildanorian Vanguarismos believe in establishing a party to administer axist policies into classes that they believe have been abandoned by the government. Many define National Vanguardismos as "left-wing fascists". However, they deny being socialists using policies of agrarian reform. Claiming that "...socialism and the class struggle arise side by side, not one out of another." Nationalists Nationalists within the party remain to uphold the ideas of national identity and self-determination. Their nationalist factions are defined within the range of common origin, ethnicity, or cultural ties. They describe that that the party is built on the idea or Rildanorians for Rildanorians. However, some nationalists have modified versions of their ideology. Even the nationalists have different factions such as: Radical Nationalists Radical nationalists are considered the most traditional and religious out of the many nationalist factions within the CV ONR. Symbols * Double Headed Axe, the symbol of the Victorieux Family * The white shirt * A flag of the ''Victorieux Axe ''centered within the flag of Rildanor * The cross fleury (Front de la Jeunesse branch) Category:Rildanor Category:Political parties in Rildanor Category:Politics of Rildanor Category:Victorieuxism Category:Victorieuxist Rildanor